


into your arms

by orphan_account



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk guise storms are fun, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm and Stiles tells Derek about his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first thing i've written in close to six months and the very first thing for the teen wolf fandom. so it probably sucks a lot, oh well.  
> um so happy valentines day lily (((:

Stiles’ head was resting in Derek’s lap, his eyes drooping as he listened to the rain; the movie that was playing had been muted long ago. He let out a content sigh as Derek’s fingers carded through his hair, a small smile spreading across his face.

A crack of lightning from outside the window broke the silence of the room; Stiles looked up at Derek for a few seconds before he got off the couch. He padded over to the window with an amazed smile on his face, watching as the lightning brightened the night sky and the rain hit the window. Stiles didn’t hear as Derek got off the couch as well, but he felt the warm arms wrap around his middle and the chin that was resting on his shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, don’t you think?” Stiles murmured, leaning against Derek’s chest. “My mum and I always used to watch the storms together, if it wasn’t that bad she’d even take me outside to dance in the rain.” He smiled softly, the memory filling him with warmth. “Dad always used to tell her not to because we always got sick.”

Derek stayed quiet, not sure what to say. He looked at Stiles, surprised to see tears filling his eyes and a smile on his face.

“But he never stopped taking care of us, even if it was our own faults.” Stiles lifted a hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, chuckling softly. “I miss her so much; sometimes I think she would’ve suffered through the pain so long as me and dad were happy. Always putting our needs above her own.”

“She sounds just like you.” Derek whispered, afraid that if he talked too loudly he’d shatter the moment. Stiles nodded, sniffling quietly.

“We were really alike, but I don’t think I’ll ever be as brave as she was.” Stiles turned his head to smile at Derek. “Do you think we could go outside for a while?” There was a slight shake in his voice. “I haven’t gone out in a storm since she died. It never felt right.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles nodded and Derek smiled softly, kissing the tip of his nose. “Come on then.”

 

 


End file.
